A Forced Date
by IceQueen987
Summary: Yuko decideds to make Watanuki take her to the Inter-Dimentional Autumn Ball. What she doesn't realize is that her employee is torn between what he wants and what he should have. WataxYuko. If you don't like it, don't read it.


**I wrote this for my friend Umi-kun and decided to post it here. Like I said in the summery, this is YukoxWatanuki. If you don't like it, don't read. No flames, just constructive criticism.**

**

* * *

**

A Forced Date

It was a fall sunset. The leaves of the trees were changing colors; gold, red, orange and brown. There was a cool breeze to disturbed the warm air. The grass was freshly clipped, mingling summer with fall. I brought the try to Yuko-san.

"Here's the 20-year reserve wine you wanted Yuko-san." I stated as I placed the tray down. I refused to left Yuko-san mess up her liver, so I had also placed her favorite wheat crackers and marbled cheese, plump green grapes, a bar of chocolate, and a freshly-picked-and-cut Golden Delicious apple to accompany the wine.

"Thank you Watanuki." Yuko replied. Mokona was playing in the backyard with Maru and Moro. I thought about the incident with Domeki today. He STILL drove me up the wall, with his expressionless face and the way he looked down at me. It was annoying. And not only that, he was incredibly popular with the girls in school. What did _he _have that I didn't? "Is something bothering you?" she asked. I turned and saw an amused smile on her pale pink lips.

"It's nothing important." I muttered, losing my ranting steam. There was no point in complaining about it; Yuko-san didn't really care. Or maybe she did? I wasn't sure. That was the strange thing with Yuko-san; she was the kind of person that frightened you yet drew you in. And I was feeling more and more drawn in each day. "My, I think this is the first time I've ever actually seen you with such an intense face. It's kind of a turn-on." she joked.

"Very funny." I grumbled. Yuko-san took a long sip of wine, as if thinking. When she was done, she placed the fine crystal glass onto the small table.

"I've decided." she stated suddenly, catching me off-guard.

"O-On what?" I asked.

"That you, Watanuki, will be my escort to the Autumn Ball." she replied.

"WHAT?! B-B-But I have homework! And school's tomorrow! I can't be partying till dawn! A-And, wouldn't it be awkward for you to be escorted by someone younger than you?" I added at the end, blushing furiously at the though of going out with Yuko-san to a ball. On a date. Yuko-san waved her hand dismissively.

"Details. The point, Watanuki, is that you will gain some experience in the ways of dealing with women. AND you can use this new information to seduce little Himawari-chan." was the flippant reply. _But what if..I don't like Himawari-chan as much?_"Now, you will pick me up from the store in 4 hours at 8 o'clock sharp. It's a formal event, so a tuxedo is a must. (A/N: You know Wata-kun would look cute in a tux!) Also, do NOT forget to bring me flowers. Roses. Nothing else."

"YUKO-SAN!!" _This'll be a disaster!_

* * *

I stood outside the shop doors, swallowing nervously. I had rented the tux, so I had to return it by tomorrow. The roses were in my hand, trembling slightly. They were red roses. Yes, there had been while, yellow, and pink roses, but red seemed to be the best choice when it came to Yuko-san. I knew what red roses ment. She probably did too. _I REALLY hope she doesn't look too much into it. if she does, I'm screwed._I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Maru and Moro opened the door for me.

"Welcome. The mistress is waiting" the said in unison. I entered, making sure not to step into the interior too much.

"Umm..Yuko-san? I'm here." I called out, feeling awkward and unsure.

"My, I didn't expect you to come _early_." I herd her voice called. My heart speed up a bit. _Relax!_"It's a good thing a decided to start getting ready early." As she spoke, I herd her voice become louder, closer. And then she emerged. Yuko-san's outfits were typically extravagant, but now it wasn't; the dress was sleek, simple and elegant. It was a long, blood-red dress with a deep V-neck at the front and back. At the end of the V in the front was a large, golden butterfly clasp. The whole dress was covered in clear beads, making the fabric sparkle. The dress hugged her around her slender waist, she slim shoulders bare. She held a semi-transparent shawl in pearly white.

"So it's true; men _do_look better in a tux." she said, her eyes looking at me up and down in aprovale, her now ruby lips in a slight smile.

"That you." I said meekly. I then remembered the flowers. "These are for you." I said, giving them to their intended owner. Yuko-san took the flowers and brought them to her face, smelling them. Her eyes were half-open, the smile turning sad and happy all at once. At that moment, she seemed very young and vulnerable. I wanted to comfort here. _No! You don't think about your employer like that! Even if she's amazingly beautiful and intellegent and-STOP!_

"Maru, Moro, place there in a vase." She handed them the flowers.

"Now!" a voice suddenly said, causing me to jump. It was Mokona. "You must bring my daughter back no later then midnight, ya here?" it asked, imitating the voice of an old man.

"Neh, Grandpa! He's a good boy! Don't harass him." Yuko-san scolded Mokona, playing along, as she placed on her classic black stilettos and placing her arm through mine. "We're off!"

"Take care you two lovebirds!" Mokona called before cracking up. I felt myself blush deeply.

"S-So...where are we going?" I asked Yuko-san shyly after a while.

"Wern't you paying attention? To the Autum Ball." was the reply.

"But **where** is it?" A sly smile crept across her lips

"In another dimension."

"WHAT?!" I yelped.

"Oh relax! It's only a parallel universe. We're already at the portal." We had stopped walking. I looked around, seeing only an old, shady electronics store in front of me with a single, dim light casting its light through the grimy door windows.

"This is it?" She nodded. "Are you really sure?" she nodded again. I sighed deeply. _Why do I let her do this to me? _I walked fore ward and opened the door. I peered inside and saw a long, barley lit hallway with a tarnished wooden door at the end.

"Well?" her voice asked, her breath on my neck. An involuntary shiver of delight ran through me. _Stop damn it!_I straightened my spine even more and walked in. Yuko-san closed the door behind her. Even though i didn't notice anything change, i could feel it. I shuddered before walking forward. As I did, the light became brighter. At the end of the hall, I opened the door and felt my jaw drop. Inside was a large ballroom, like that of a castle. Golden-toned marble made the walls and ceiling. Wooden tables covered in richly-colored cloths of brown, gold, orange and red were draped over them, the plate pure while and bone-fine. the silver wear glistened, and I wouldn't have been surprised if it turned out that they were made of actually silver.

"Suki-chan!" Yuko-san called out to some woman in the crowd before abandoning me. I decided to chose a table and sit. Some were dancing in elegantly-dressed pairs while others were socalizing. And there were others who were eating. I wasn't hungry, but I felt out of place. I sat there and looked around, not really seeing the people, drifting off to daydream about a time when I wouldn't feel so awkward and I could actually keep my cool around Yuko-san. Without meaning to, I had fallen for her. She scared me, making me hate the way shecould see into my soul, how, to her, I was predictable and boring. But at the same time, when it really mattered, she showed me a deep tenderness that no one else ever had. She noticed when I was upset, happy, or troubled. No one else could. She could even tell what was on my mind when I wasn't even sure myself. And that was why I fell. _But she won't feel like that about me; I'm just a toy to her. But she's so much more tome._And to be honest, the 'forbidden' part didn't help either. I felt familiar, slender fingertips tilt my face up. My dark blue eyes met her ruby red ones.

"Are you going to just sit all night or dance?" she asked.

"I don't dance"

"Well, I'm not going to give you a choice now. Dance with me." she commanded, pulling me up by my hand. My heart sped up again. _Her skin's so soft. This is soooo not helping!_I was trying very hard to suppress the PG-13 thoughts in my head. We went to the dance floor and danced the waltz. It was a simple class, and was grateful that I didn't trip or make a bigger fool of myself. I could feel the stares of others.

"They're staring at us." I muttered.

"They're just jealous of us, that's all" Yuko-san replied, a provocative smile on her face. My cheeks became red again. "You're dancing the wrong way you know." she added.

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to hold me close, not a foot away"

"O-Oh!" I swallowed hard. _Does she know? Is that why she's trying so hard to embarrass me?_I did as instructed, feeling the warmth of her skin. My PG-13 thoughts just went R-rated. We waltzed slowly, me trying to make sure I did the steps right, Yuko-san obviously amused After the song ended, I went to get us both drinks. All they had was Rum Punch. Yuko-san was obviously happy. I was weary. Not weary enough though. And it was because of that stupid Rum Punch that I crumbled at the end.

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it Watanuki?" Yuko-san asked me. The road tilted a bit to the right. When I readjusted, it decided to lean to the left. "Why, I do believe you're a bit drunk Watanuki!" Yuko-san exclaimed in delight.

"It's all your fault Yuko-san." I accused weakly. She _was_the one helping me stay up, and I didn't want to fall onto the shifting pavement; it might swallow me up. Yuko-san just laughed. "Well, we're here. Should I ask Domeki to escort you home?"

"NO!!!!" I roared in outrage. she just laughed; I had given her the response she wanted.

"Well than," She spun around to face me. "That you very much for an...interesting night." she smiled. She leaned foreword and kissed my cheek. I knew it was because of the alcohol, otherwise I would have held still. Instead, as she pulled away, I turned my head and caught her mouth onto mine. I felt her freeze beneath my lips in shock. I placed my right hand gentle on her left cheek. But now, she surprised me by kissing _back. _My heart sped up even more, my veins on fire. _Maybe...she want me...too..._She tasted like rum and smoke and smelled like incense and suduction. I wasn't sure how, long the kiss was. All I knew was that it wasn't long enough for my taste; it never would be.

"Good night Yuko." I muttered, feeling sleepy and spell-bound by her ruby eyes.

"Good night Kimihiro." She pulled away and walked slowly back to her home, the shop. As I felt myself pass out from fatigue, alcohol and lust, I felt a familiar arm grab mine.

"I knew it." was all Domeki said.

**

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review! If you like my writing, please read my Tsubasa fanfiction, Frozen Reflection, on the 'Tsubasa' section of this site. Crosses over with xxxHolic a lot.**


End file.
